


Bumps in the Night

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore helps Toriel relieve some stress after a long day at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps in the Night

Asgore sat under the covers, leafing through the book he had been reading as he waited on Toriel to come to bed. The old queen had seemed rather upset this evening, though she didn’t bring it up at dinner, trying her best to be the ‘usual Tori’ to Frisk and her husband, though Asgore had noticed almost immediately. He had barely begun reading before Toriel opened the door, her demeanor showing through-- frustration and fatigue that she kept hidden before was now visible to all.

She quickly undressed out of her teacher’s outfit and threw it into the hamper with a huff. Not even bothering to get into her nightgown before burying herself under the sheets.

Asgore closed his book, looking over at his moody wife. “Hard day at work, dear?”

“I do not want to talk about it.”

“Thought so.” He shifted over on the bed, pulling her into a loose hug from behind. “You sure? Not even a peep?”

Toriel sighed, shuffling in the sheets to get comfortable. “Kids suck.”

Asgore chuckled warmly. “I don’t doubt it. What’d they do this time?”

“More stupid stunts, like it is every day-- forcing other kids to eat bugs, putting gum in each other’s hair... it’s just so chaotic.”

“At least you know they’ll grow out of it,” he said, his hands gently rubbing the stress out of her back and neck.

“I suppose,” she huffed loudly. It wasn’t that reassuring.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“You could scare them straight, I suppose, but I... doubt that would be entirely moral. Or helpful.”

He laughed. “I guess it would... but I think I have a different solution right now that might just help.” With that, he placed his muzzle into the crook of her neck. Toriel gasped, his lips attacking her ticklish fur. Gentle nibbles and kisses traced along her neck and jaw, silent chuckling as she sighed and melted into him. His hands traced along her soft curves, the digits groping and squeezing at perfectly to make Toriel moan under her breath.

“Asgore,” she giggled, her hands trying to pry his away. “Frisk is in the next room-- I don’t think we should...”

He simply smirked. “I promise to be quiet.” Toriel gave him a playful bat.

“It’s not you I’m worried about, you horny old goof,” she laughed. Asgore’s hands traveled down to her thighs, his fingers making small circles in the soft muscles.

“There’s a gag in the closet, do you want me to grab that?” His hands moved dangerously close-- Toriel was moaning just at the thought.

“Stop talking and stop teasing, Gorey...” she whispered, a shiver running up her spine.

“Teasing?” He kissed her cheek. “Dear, this is just the foreplay.” He gave her neck a quick love bite before moving slowly down her body. Unhooking her bra, he threw the impediment aside and turned her onto her back. Toriel blushed slightly, Asgore staring down at her beautiful body. The king pressed his lips to hers, taking her into a loving kiss, his tongue gingerly pushed against hers as his hands groped at her hips. He broke the kiss, the sweet taste of her lips on his. Sliding down, he placed gentle kisses down her chest. Asgore paused at her sizable bust, burying his nose between her bountiful tits. Toriel sighed as he nuzzled at her breasts, smiling down and giggling at him.

He gave her a final nuzzle before planting kisses down her slightly pudgy belly, until his nose met with the lacy fabric of her underwear. Asgore looped his fingers through the waistband, tugging them down her stark white legs.

Toriel’s blush grew slightly as he moved his nose closer between her legs, his hot breaths only teasing at her nethers. Asgore placed his muzzle against her entrance, which was glistening with her excitement. His tongue traced around her soft lips, hushed moans and sighs falling from the old queen as he did. He laced his hands under her thighs, spreading her legs a bit more and pulling her closer. The tip of his nose rubbed gently against her sensitive clit as he lovingly lapped at her, one of her hands moving to hold her mouth closed as she let out a moan at the pleasure.

Her clawed digits returned to the sheets, her mind becoming cloudy from the bliss. Asgore looked up from his work, his tongue still gliding along her entrance. Her lidded gaze met his, a small giggle interrupting her soft pants.

“You look rather dashing down there,” she teased, a smile on her lips. The king smiled as best he could and pushed his tongue against her further, a sigh falling from her at his gentle actions. He closed his eyes, moving his muscle in small circles. 

The queen squirmed on the sheets, her eyes crossing slightly. “Oh Gorey… my goodness, your tongue,” she moaned, her back arching slightly. He kept his pace just slow enough to make sure that she wouldn’t cry out, but he was still driving her mad. Toriel knew that he loved to do this, and he was unbelievably good at it. She had no doubt that he knew every little spot that made her lose herself, and knew how to use them well. Another moan fell from her as Asgore pressed deeper into her, tonguing at her pink flesh, her folds clenching on his thick tongue. Soft pants met Asgore’s ears-- Toriel’s head was spinning in pleasure.

Toriel’s body started to feel fuzzy, a constant thrum of pleasure pulsing through her body. Her head recoiled back as a rather loud moan came from her maw, and a worried blush covered her cheeks. Hoping that Frisk didn’t hear, she put a hand around her muzzle to prevent another slip. Asgore pulled his tongue back, returning to the shallow laps and licks he knew she loved. The king happily slurped at her sex, her sweet nectar coating his tongue and beard. Toriel moaned again in her hand, her eyes closing in bliss. Her walls began to twitch and spasm, her climax soon to come. 

Asgore gave one last painstakingly slow lick, earning a muffled, throaty moan, before he moved his mouth up, securing the ever-sensitive clit between his lips, his tongue washing over the button. Toriel stifled a moan at the sudden pleasure, her hand now forcing her mouth shut. The king chuckled into her sex, swirling his limb over her again and again, muffled moans and sighs trying their best to escape her maw. The king ground his nose against the hood, his mouth suckling and lapping at her pleasure button, Toriel grinding her hips desperately against him. Squeaks and bleats came from her muzzle, her walls clamping down in an attempt to hold whatever was pleasing her in place.

With a final sigh, her climax broke. She arched her back and clamped her mouth shut, suppressed whimpers and moans sounding from her closed maw. The claws on her free hand dug into the sheets, Asgore lapping and slurping at the free-flowing juices from her entrance, the king of monsters drinking in the scent and taste of her arousal. He continued his lapping until her orgasm settled down, quiet coos and sighs coming from his wife.

Asgore pulled his muzzle away from her drooling sex, soft pants coming from the monster lying on the bed. A strand of saliva connected the two lovers before he climbed up next to her, giving her cheek a quick peck before lying back down. The queen’s breathing eventually calmed, her sense still muddled from her pleasured high.

“That feel better?” he asked with a slight chuckled.

“Very much so,” Toriel responded, a quiet sigh escaping her as she sank into the mattress.

“Would like to go for another round?” A smirk appeared on his already grinning lips.

“Oh, god, yes.” 

Without a second thought, she got up and placed herself atop of Asgore. The king chuckled again as she fumbled with his boxers, her fingers pulling down the garment and throwing them aside as quickly as she could. She kneeled on top of him, her knees flanking his chest as she lowered her hips towards his member. Asgore reached down and helped line her up, placing the tip of his length against her lips. Both of the monsters moaned as Toriel eased her hips down.

Toriel whimpered as she filled herself, revelling in the amazing stretch that she could only get from him. Moans and sighs escaped her as she brought herself up and down his length, the feeling of him spreading her folds almost too much for her to handle. He made her feel deliciously full, his cock pressing just right to make her gasp and sigh. The queen sped up her pace, the springs squeaking in protest.

Asgore bit his lip, the warmth and wetness encompassing him making him groan as she pleased herself on him, her walls heavenly tight around him. The old king looked up into her weary rubies, her eyes filled with love and lust as she slowly worked herself on his member. A pleased smile was occupying her lips, her mouth open as she panted for breath, her tongue slightly lolling out. Asgore brought one of his hands out, caressing her cheek and pulling her into a kiss. Toriel melted into the kiss, their tongues lazily dancing together. Asgore used his other hand, rubbing at the sensitive base of one of her horns, and Toriel moaned weakly at the pleasure.

Quiet moans and gasps melded into their mouths. Toriel was lifting herself up then falling back down onto him, heavy and heartily assisting his thrusts, her eyes closing in bliss at his throbbing manhood. Asgore placed his hands on the small of her back, gently guiding her hips. He pulled her hips up and almost completely off of him before easing her back down.The queen recoiled her head back, breaking the kiss with a throaty moan. Toriel began to lose herself in his gentle love making, her walls quivering as he ground his member against her. She buried her muzzle into the fluff of his neck, her moans and gasps muffled by his fur.

Grunts escaped from Asgore as he slowly picked up the pace, pants and gasps falling from Toriel every time he hilted inside of her. He rubbed his fingers in small circles on her back, and soft sighs and coos were drawn from the queen for his efforts. Her walls clenched down on him. A groan came from Asgore, his eyes closing at the bliss. Instinctively, he slammed his hips against hers, Toriel bleating in both pleasure and surprise.

A blush spread furiously across her cheeks. Asgore stopping to apologize.

“S-Sorry, Tori. I didn’t mean to…”

“It-It’s fine,” she panted, trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice.

“Why are you blushing, dear?” He asked, smiling at her bashfulness. “Is it because you bleated?”

She merely nodded, as Asgore chuckled, looking into her eyes. “No need to be embarrassed about it, I don’t doubt you’ve made me bleat before,” he reassured her, tucking one of her ears out of her face. “Plus, it was pretty cute.”

She gave him a playful bat, and he laughed quietly her flush starting to clear. “Would you like to continue?”

“Yes, please,” she said before taking him into another kiss. Asgore smiled and closed his eyes, taking ahold of her hips and easing them up and down him again. Toriel moaned into his mouth, his member fitting perfectly inside of her, the pulsing length clouding her mind with ecstasy. She redoubled her efforts, nearly bouncing on his lap as she brought her hips up and down him, earning a lewd groan from the old king.

Asgore pulled back from the kiss for a second. “Are you, ah, getting close, honey?”

“Y-Yes,” she managed in response, her face scrunching up in pleasure as they hilted again. The king brought his knees up, and Toriel’s panting developed into soft, pleasured sighs, one for each thrust. He pushed his hips against hers, slowly pumping his length into her. Soft sighs and whimpers fell from Toriel, Asgore’s firm thrusts sending her closer and closer to the edge. Toriel felt her walls start to clamp down on him, his thrusts lingering for a short while before slowly pulling out, his thick shaft tugging and grinding on her sensitive folds, hitting nervy spots and small clusters of nerves with an impassioned slowness.

Toriel buried her face into his chest as she cried out, his thrusts bringing her to the edge and finally throwing her off. Her walls quivered in ecstasy, the soft folds squeezing and milking Asgore for all that he was worth. He let out a growl-like moan, his toes curling as he hammered into her a few final times, each one making Toriel gasp in bliss, before his tension snapped, his seed spraying into her.

The old queen collapsed on top of Asgore, her knees growing week and her mind far from lucid. Asgore basked in the afterglow, his member still spilling his spunk into her in quick pulses, dull pleasure ringing in his head. Toriel sighed at the warm feeling of his cum, a feeling she’s grown to love over the years.

Soft pants filled the room. Eventually, Asgore’s member began to soften and flop out from Toriel’s entrance, their mixed juices drooling from her lips. Asgore smiled down at the soft body on top of him. Toriel was nearly completely out of it, wallowing quietly in the afterglow.

“Do you want me to clean up, dear?” He asked.

She shook her head, a content sigh falling from her lips.

“You feel better now?”

She nodded, the slight soreness deep inside of her oddly pleasant.

“Do you want to sleep on top of me tonight, then?”

She nodded again, burying herself into his fuzzy chest and belly. Asgore chuckled, reaching down and draping the thin blanket over her, his smile growing. He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes.

“Thank you for tonight, Gorey,” she yawned, slowly sobering up.

“Anything for you, honey,” he said, looking lovingly down at her. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
